


I Fell in Love so Many Times

by zosmic



Category: Original Work
Genre: <3, And I love my significant others, F/M, I'm Patrick, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosmic/pseuds/zosmic
Summary: Local pansexual talks about his partners.





	I Fell in Love so Many Times

Aurora. I fell in love with your insurgence. I was so lost before we met, and even though our time together was short, I will never forget the day you changed my life. I’d be nothing without your guidance. You taught me about equity, empathy, and the worlds outside our own. You taught me how to fall in love, and when the time came, how to move on. 

Jonah. I fell in love with your curiosity. It takes strength to question your own beliefs, and although we didn’t agree in the end, I will always remember our conversations. We fought, sure, but I know you appreciated the company. In another life, we would have made it work. 

____. I fell in love with your secrets. Stop me if I say too much, but I’ll be as vague as I can. Our romance was more forbidden than the rest, and that’s saying a lot when it comes to me. We met in the cover of night, when your smile could brighten the alleyways, and I kissed you for the very first time. If I understand now why we could never be, then why does my heart still ache?

Cassandra. I fell in love with your ambition. The fire in your heart was inextinguishable, and together, we did so many wonderful things. I wish you would have left with me, but cowardice was not in your vocabulary. It would take me decades to finally stop running, but by then, it was already too late. I should have stayed. I wish I’d learned that lesson sooner. 

Ian. I fell in love with your creativity. Your mind was vast and complicated; talking to you was like seeing in color for the very first time. I knew our days were numbered, but every evening we spent together was worth the pain of losing you. The way your eyes sparkled when listening to music never quite left my mind. I should have told you how I felt. 

Tessa. I fell in love with your compassion. You took me in at my lowest point, and taught me how to smile again. Grief and regret weighed so heavily on me, but you were never anything less than patient with my broken soul. Getting you to come out of your shell was so rewarding after all you’d done for me. I wanted to stay with you forever. For years after, I would think of you, dreaming of that cozy house. It’s the only place I’ve ever felt at home. 

Wren. I fell in love with your charisma. I remember when you told me the story of your people, how you were the only one left. I couldn’t even believe it. But then you took me dancing, sang to me in a language lost to time, and I thought: hell, you really are one of a kind. After you died, I spent weeks trying to remember all the words. I still want to keep them alive for you. 

William. I fell in love with your humanity. I had never before dated someone so fragile; I thought my touch could break you into pieces. Yet you showed me me how strong your species really was, and went off to fight for those who couldn’t defend themselves. You never returned to me, but that last night we spent together was one of my best. Ian and Cassandra would have adored you. 

Jesse. I fell in love with your devotion. Not for those who used it to cage you, but in those moments when you let yourself be free. When the orange of your gaze, sunset to sunrise in a second, would light with the revolution hidden deep within. I only wanted to fix the pain they put upon you; teach you that you’re worth more than what they say. You were and always will be whole.

Noah. I fell in love with your willpower. Even when things got difficult, you kept fighting, and I think that’s what made us so compatible. Your story may not have ended the way we’d hoped, but as I felt the world reset under our feet, I knew you’d try again. For you, there were no endings. Just us, falling for one another again and again and again.


End file.
